User blog:The Real KYR SP33DY/Feelings - Part 2
http://imgur.com/CY8GvpM Early, it's too damn early... What could she possibly be making..? ''Natasha pondered this as she heard rattling and a machine of some kind in the next room and one thing was certain: Skye was making her 'something. ''' ''"Moya Lyubov', ''what are you doing up at 7:23 in the fucking morning...?" Natasha asked, yawning and rubbing her eyes like a child. "Babe, it's important that you don't interrupt me while I'm working, now, could you be a dear and make breakfast?" Skye responded quickly. Nat, with a shocked expression on her face, walked away from the door, angrily muttering in Russian. Making breakfast for her "queen" took some time and effort, but after 45 minutes of preparing the meal, Nat brought it back upstairs and knocked again on her door. "Skye..." Nat called in a singing voice, "Breakfast!" "Just leave it outside," came the response. Feeling tossed aside, Nat carefully sat the breakfast down and walked back to her bedroom, a tear running down her cheek. Natasha locked herself in her room for the next 3 hours, her feelings hurt and broken. A soft knock came at the door. "Hey, baby, I'm going out to get more items, I should be back in an hour, text me if you need anything," Skye whispered through the door, quietly stepping away. Natasha waited till she heard the front door close and her sports bike speed away, then moves out of her room and sneakily walks down the hallway, approaching the door that Skye has been working in all day, jiggling the lock with a hairpin and opens it slowly. "What do we have he- ''o moy Bog..." ''Natasha covers her mouth in pure shock. On the table is a sewing machine, jewelry, and an elegant dress (see link). Nat walks over to the dress and touches it, it's silky and soft to the touch. She sees it takes the shape of the emblem on her belt and gets goosebumps from looking at it. "So I guess you found out what I've been doing all day.." Nat jumps and turns around, seeing Skye holding her keys. "I forgot to grab my purse, but I guess you had to spoil the big surprise I had for you." "Cinnabon, this is the sweetest thing that has ever been made for me... you're the best..." Natasha got teary-eyed from her girlfriend's creation, running up and hugging her tightly. Skye runs her fingers through her hair and smiles, "you're welcome..." Later that night, the couple retreats to the living room, a fire already lit and they cuddle up on the couch, sipping hot coca. "I'm guessing that's my formal wear if I go to a ball?" Natasha asked. "Mhm, I just gotta make a few more adjustments." Skye responded, wiping whipped cream off the corner of Nat's lips. "Seriously?" Natasha sarcastically asked. "Hey, let's not get into another fight now, you remember how that last one turned out, correct?" Skye remarked. "Oh, right, I couldn't walk for several days..." And as Natasha found out that day, it's better for her thoughts to get the better of herself than her feelings. Category:Blog posts